The Propos
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: In order to make some really convincing propos, Katniss has to make some people horny with them. Smut, lemon


It's not like Finnick has never gotten a blowjob before, but Katniss is a lot more talented than any of the other girls he's gotten them from, and everytime the tip of her tongue traces the head of his cock, he can feel his stomach muscles cease and clench. He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his balls start to tingle, trying to hold off the enviable, but all it takes is three more strokes of her hand, and he's unloading into her mouth with a moan.

" _Cut_!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Finnick frantically calls, pushing lightly at Katniss's head to get her to release his cock once he's emptied down her throat.

"Finnick, come on," Haymitch sighs, stepping out from behind the monitor he had been watching on and moving over towards the naked teenagers. "We have this scene marked down as a creampie ending, okay? Not you blowing your load within the first five minutes."

Finnick nods his head, his cheeks reddening as he glances around the room. "I know, I know, I'm sorry," he apologizes again. "I didn't mean to, I swear, it's just that Katniss is _really_ good at that."

Katniss grins from her position between Finnick's legs, wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Finnick."

"Ugh, okay," Haymitch groans, running a hand over his face in frustration before he checks his watch. "Okay, alright. Just… Katniss, get him hard again while I figure this out."

Katniss's grin widens and she nods her head, bringing her hand back up to wrap around Finnick's softening cock and stroking. "My pleasure." Finnick lets out a whimper when he feels Katniss's warm mouth surround his dick again, and he sucks in a deep breath as her tongue teases his slit.

"Call me when you're ready," Haymitch instructs him, leaving Katniss to blow Finnick as he makes his way back over to his seat. Cressida is waiting dutifully by, clicking her computer as she reschedules the shoot. "What's the plan?"

"We can just cut out Finnick cumming," she starts, dragging her finger across the screen before she looks up at Haymitch. "Cut it off right before and have it fade into them fucking."

Cressida holds out her tablet so Haymitch can look over the new rundown of the scene. "That sounds fine," he agrees. "We'll just skip over Finnick eating Katniss out then. We won't have time to shoot that now."

"Right," she nods, pulling the device back into her lap. He glances over to where Katniss is still working Finnick up, bobbing up and down on his cock as the boy's head is thrown back. "We can get the end of this on film, do a wide shot for like half a minute and then have Katniss get up and ride him, so the transition is smoother?"

Haymitch watches the teens for a moment, playing it out in his head before he nods and pulls his headphones back over his ears. "Sounds good. Let Plutarch know, we'll shoot it from the front first." Cressida nods and rolls away to go instruct Plutarch of the plan, while Haymitch focuses back on Finnick and Katniss. "Finnick, you ready?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Okay, Katniss," he starts, waiting until she pulls away from Finnick and gives him her attention. "When I say 'action', keep sucking him off for another thirty seconds or so, and then I want you to get on his lap and ride him. Really take control. Got it?"

"Got it!" she smiles, turning back towards Finnick and winking at him.

It was Plutarch's idea to make porn for a propo shot, he figured if people were happy and satisfied and horny, they would be more likely to join the rebellion, and so they made it happen.

"We need another girl," Cressida tells Haymitch the day after the Finnick incident.

"That wasn't Katniss's fault, it was Finnick's," he points out

"No, not because of that," the woman corrects. "Not to replace Katniss, but in addition to her. Not only does it provide visual variety, but another girl opens up a lot of doors. Girl on girl scenes, which are a lot quicker to shoot, I might add. Threesome scenes..."

"I get it, I get it," Haymitch cuts herim off, finishing another paper and turning towards the woman. "You've got a point. And Katniss could use a break. She's a trooper, but if we had another girl, we could film back to back scenes without having to give her a break."

Cressida smiles. "Exactly. And I already have the perfect girl."

"Alright, which one of you chumps is getting all up on this today?" Johanna asks as she enters the room in nothing but a silk robe and high heels.

"Johanna, thank you for coming," Haymitch greets her, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder to lead her over to where they can talk. Once they're away from prying eyes, he motions towards the chair and waits for her to sit down before he continues. "We thought we'd start today's shoot off with Katniss's scene, so you can get a feel for how it all works and hopefully be a bit more relaxed by the time it's your turn. We decided to have all the guys ready and on set so you can have your choice, pick whoever will make you more comfortable with all of this."

"Fuck comfortable," Johanna scoffs, dismissing Haymitch's entire speech with a flick of her wrist. She shakes her head and crosses her legs. "I'm about to get fucked in a room full of TV nerds, no point in playing it safe. No, I don't want my debut to be 'comfortable', I want it to be big. Something new, something you haven't done before. What hasn't Katniss done yet?"

Completely thrown off, Haymitch racks his brain through the scenes they've shot. They haven't done too many yet, but they've still done quite a bit of things in those short scenes. Before he can answer, Cressida cuts in from where he's been listening in, knowing just what Johanna should do. "Double penetration."

Johanna raises her eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh yeah?"

"We have one on schedule for next week," she continues on, glancing down at her tablet. "It was gonna be Katniss, Peeta and Gale, but if you're willing…"

"I'll do it," she declares, leaning back in her chair. "And I want Peeta and Gale still."

Cressida smiles at her words. "I'll go let the boys know that there's been a change of plans." Turning to Haymitch, she nods towards the center of the room. "Katniss and Peeta are in place, whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, Cressida." Haymitch waits until she has walked away before he turns back to Johanna. "Are you sure about this? It seems like an awful lot to start off with."

"Like I've never been double stuffed before, Haymitch," Johanna laughs, accepting the water bottle some nerdy looking kid hands her. "Trust me, I gots this. It's gonna be the hottest scene yet."

Haymitch relents, trusting her brazen attitude is genuine. "Okay, if you're sure." Johanna gives him a resolute nod, letting him know that she's definitely sure. "Well, like I said, we're gonna shoot Katniss's scene first, so you can watch on those monitors there, and see the whole process."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," she dismisses him, uncapping her water and taking a big sip. "Go help the Aryan twins fuck or whatever. Let me enjoy the show."

Haymitch takes his seat in his director's chair and puts on his headphones, focusing on the image on the monitor in front of him. Peeta is lying shirtless on his back in the middle of the bed, sporting a massive bulge in the tight white briefs he's wearing. Katniss is a little more covered, standing at the end of the bed in a pair of bright blue panties and a simple white nightshirt, ready for her cue.

"Okay, cameras ready?" Haymitch calls out, getting a thumbs up from the three camera boys assigned to the shoot. "Katniss, Peeta, are you ready?"

Peeta laughs and palms the hard on in his underwear. "More than!"

"Alright!" Haymitch chuckles, shaking his head at how eager Peeta is to get to fuck Katniss again. Scenes with the two of them always go the smoothest, they have a great natural chemistry. "You guys know the set up, just listen for my cues!" Getting a nod from both the blondes, he beings. "And… Action!"

Taking her cue, Katniss gets on the bed and crawls up towards Peeta seductively, placing her smaller frame between his legs and laying on his chest to connect their lips. Peeta's hands roam her body as they kiss, rubbing over her back and thighs, and then cupping her ass, pulling her closer against him. Katniss responds to his touch, grinding her pelvis down into Peeta's and moaning into his mouth, burying her hands in his soft blonde hair as they continue to make out.

"Katniss, start moving down his chest," Haymitch instructs into his mouth piece, his voice coming out loud enough for Katniss to hear in the otherwise silent room, but on a separate audio track that Cressida can easily remove in editing.

Katniss moves seamlessly from Peeta's lips to his jaw, kissing down his neck and collarbone until she gets to his pecs, stopping to playfully nip and suck on his nipples before continuing down and lavishing his amazing six pack with attention. She leaves wet open mouthed kisses along his abs, shuffling backwards on her knees between his legs as she trails down his stomach, smiling against him when she feels the material of his underwear tickling her chin.

Not waiting for Haymitch's directions, Katniss kisses the outline of Peeta's hard cock through his underwear before pulling back and peeling the tight undergarments off, pulling them down his legs and tosses them aside, leaving Peeta laying completely naked before her. She licks her lips at the sight of his delicious cock laying against his fit stomach and immediately gets to works, leaning down and licking broad strokes over the underside of his length.

"Move in," Haymitch snaps to Jacob, flicking his wrist towards the blonde teens. "Get by Peeta's head, I want a good POV shot of this."

Katniss does a great job ignoring the cameras around her and just continues to service Peeta like there's nobody else in the room. She licks over his shaft a few more times before going down to his balls, cupping the soft sacks in her hand and massaging them gently before sucking them into her mouth and teasing them with her tongue.

"Oh God," Peeta moans, his legs trembling around Katniss as she sucks on his balls. Haymitch has given them the go ahead to be vocal during scenes, as long as they don't use each other's names, and it's a good thing, because he's learned it's impossible to stay quiet when Katniss's giving him head. She's way too good at it.

Haymitch is usually okay to let Katniss set the pace, but sometimes the girl can get a little carried away when she's got a cock in her mouth, and she needs to be reminded that they're on a schedule. "Okay, Katniss that's enough with his balls. Move up to his head. And look into the camera as you suck him off." Haymitch bites his lip as he watches Katniss follow his directions dutifully, releasing Peeta's nuts with a wet pop and kissing back up his shaft, carefully wrapping her hand around his thick length and holding it upright, her blue eyes staring directly at him as she makes a show of licking Peeta's tip a few times before slowly engulfing his head into her mouth. "Perfect," Haymitch sighs as he watches, the angle of the camera making it feel like she's sucking him off instead of Peeta. Catching himself starting to get hard, he shakes his head and shifts back into director mode, trying to view the show in front of him professionally.

Katniss sucks and licks and strokes Peeta's cock with expertise, holding his base firmly and deep throating almost his entire length with an ease that makes everyone in the room a little bit weak in the knees. She swallows around his shaft a few times before coming back up for air, sucking in a deep breath before she's back to bobbing on his cock, pumping her hand over his shaft as she sucks on his bulbous head until Haymitch gives her the signal to move along.

Releasing Peeta's cock, Katniss quickly pulls off her panties and shuffles forward until she's straddling Peeta's waist, her now exposed center pressing against his hard prick. She throws her head back and rocks her hips, rubbing her wet folds along Peeta's shaft and arching forward when Peeta's big hands pull her shirt down and cup her tits, squeezing them lightly as she teases him.

"That's great, guys," Haymitch praises, shifting in his seat. "Now Katniss, reach down and guide Peeta's cock inside of you. Rub it over your clit and pussy lips a bit first though, then stick it in. Camera 2, I want a close up of that from behind."

As the camera boys move around them, Katniss does as she's told, gripping Peeta's pulsating cock and running it through her soaked folds a few times before settling it back against her hole and sinking down on it, letting out a sigh as she's filled. Once Peeta's length is completely buried inside her, Katniss sits for a moment, getting adjusted as she pulls her shirt over her head. Once she's naked, she starts to rock against him again, slowly at first before she steadily picks up the pace until she's bucking wildly on top of him.

Peeta lets her have control for a few minutes before he sits up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest as he starts to rock right back. They cling to each other as their bodies slam together, until Peeta leans Katniss back and starts to guide her up and down his cock, pushing and pulling at her hips so her pussy slides up and down his dick smoothly.

Haymitch refrains from giving more direction because he usually likes to let Katniss and Peeta's natural chemistry shine through in their scenes. Instead, he just sends his orders to the boys operating the cameras, telling them when to zoom in and when to pull back. "Get behind Peeta, to the side," he tells Jacob when Peeta switches their position, laying Katniss face down on the bed and straddling her thighs, pushing her legs together and guiding his cock towards her entrance.

"Fuck, that's perfect," Haymitch mumbles, watching the close up shot of Peeta's cockhead slowly pushing inside of Katniss's extra tight pussy. The sight of her pussy stretching around the size of his cock is something to behold, and the loud groan of pleasure Katniss lets out as he pushes further inside of her is the only sound to be heard in the room.

"So fucking tight," Peeta moans as bottoms out, only giving Katniss a moment to get used to the position before he pulls out and plows right back in. He palms her round ass cheeks as he cants into her, pulling on the fleshly mounds so the camera over his shoulder gets a better shot of his cock disappearing in and out of Katniss's snatch.

He eventually falls forward onto his hands, his body hovering over Katniss's as he starts to thrust into her harder, the momentum pushing her forward on the bed underneath him. He brushes blonde hair off her shoulder and kisses all over her back, eventually dropping his forehead in the center when his thrusts start getting out of control.

Sensing Peeta is going to cum soon, Haymitch quickly throws out a set of camera instructions before calling out to Peeta. "Sit back up, Peeta! I want a clear shot of you cumming inside of her."

Peeta pushes back off Katniss, leaning back on his heels as he feels the girl start to clench around him. Katniss lets out a string of incoherent mumbling as she cums moments later, her orgasm rattling through her body as she spasms and tightens around Peeta's cock, pulling him over the edge with her.

"F-Fuck," Peeta cries as he dumps his load inside Katniss, ropes of thick cum shooting off into her convulsing pussy as they come together.

"Closer, closer!" Haymitch orders, leaning forward in his seat as the camera zoom in on the way Peeta's cock visibly pulsates as he empties inside Katniss, their muscles slowly unclenching as they start to come down. "Hold your position," he instructs before Peeta can move. He waits a few moments before continuing. "Now slowly pull out, but not all the way." Peeta grips his softening base and slowly leans back, revealing more of his cock to the camera as he pulls out. "Katniss, when you feel him pull out completely, I want you to push his cum out of you, okay? I want a nice shot of that."

Waiting until he hears Haymitch snap his fingers, Peeta pulls the rest of the way out and watches with everyone else in the room as Katniss's contracting pussy starts to leak his warm cum, a trail of it slowly starting to dribble down through her folds. Placing both hands on her thighs, Peeta spreads Katniss's fucked pussy wide with his thumbs for the camera, humming in approval at the sticky white mess he finds.

Haymitch licks his lips at the sight, transfixed on the image of Katniss's cum filled pussy until Cressida clears his throat beside him. Snapping out of his daze, he quickly looks away, yelling "Cut!" as he pushes off his chair and leaves the room, needing to take a moment to collect himself.

By the time Haymitch comes back a few hours later, after letting Peeta recharge, Katniss is cuddling naked in a chair out of the shot, while Johanna, Gale and Peeta have taken their place and are ready to roll. Gale and Johanna are already naked and in bed, while Peeta is standing off the side, as he's not supposed to enter the scene until later on. Haymitch silently takes his seat again and calls, "Action!" like nothing happened.

Johanna and Gale don't hesitate for a second, immediately attacking each other's mouths with rough kisses as soon as they get the go ahead. Much like how the previous scene started, Johanna straddles Gale's waist and kisses down his chest and stomach, grabbing a firm hold of his thick, huge cock and wrapping her plump lips around it. Unlike Peeta, Gale takes an active role in his blowjob, threading his fingers into Johanna's hair and holding her head in place as he starts to thrust his hips upward, shoving more of his length into her mouth.

He fucks her face until his hips get tired, and then he pushes himself up onto his knees, leaning back on his hands so that his cock is standing proud in front of him, covered in spit and yearning for Johanna's mouth again. Working quickly, Johanna gets on all fours in front of him and takes him back down her throat, struggling just a bit to get her lips around his massive girth. She's fucked a lot of guys, but Gale has the thickest cock she's ever seen, and no matter how many times she fucks him, it's still hard to take.

Johanna is so focused on blowing Gale that she completely misses Haymitch call Peeta into the scene, and doesn't notice his presence until she feels a wet tongue lapping at her pussy. "Oh God," she mumbles out around Gale's cock, her hips bucking back into Peeta's eager mouth as he grabs hold of her sides and buries his face between her legs, licking through her soft folds.

"Peeta, lean your head to the side," Haymitch calls out, his hand rubbing at his crotch over his jeans discreetly. "Zoom in on that, get a good shot of his tongue going through her, will you? I wanna see his tongue spreading her pussy lips." He just gets harder as he describes the events unfolding in front of him, and he shifts in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position to accommodate his growing dick. The image on the monitor closes in on Peeta's tongue lapping at Johanna's cunt and Haymitch can only take a couple more minutes before he's yelling at them to move on. "Johanna turn around and blow Peeta now! And Gale, you start fucking her from behind."

Johanna swiftly spins around just as Peeta is getting to his knees and immediately engulfs his huge cock in her warm mouth, covering it in spit as she roughly deep throats him. She wiggles her hips when she feels Gale palm her ass, and she pulls back to suck in a breath when she feels his familiar cock entering her from behind. She squeezes her eyes shut as he pushes inside her, only going back to Peeta's cock when he fists her hair and pulls her face back down on it, pushing down until his tip is pressed against the back of her throat.

Johanna gags around him, and pushes at his thigh, quickly pulling back when he finally releases her. Normally she hates when guys gag her, but because it's Peeta, she finds his unexpected dominance really hot, so instead of glaring at him, Johanna looks up at him and locks eyes as she lowers her mouth back to his cock and takes him back into her mouth again. She wraps her lips around his head and takes more of him inside her, letting Gale's slowly building thrusts push her further forward onto him.

"Fucking amazing pussy," Gale grunts, lightly slapping one of Johanna's fleshy ass cheeks as he starts to piston into her faster, the glorious sounds of their slapping skin like music to his ears. He angles back a bit so that he's thrusting up into her more, his eyes trained on the way her body lurches forward into Peeta's cock each time he makes contact with her.

"Start getting her ass ready," Haymitch suggests from the side, more so for his own enjoyment than for the good of the scene they're shooting.

Gale lets go of Johanna's right hip and places it on the middle of her back, pressing down so that her lower body arches up even more, then trails his fingers down her spine and into her crack, teasing her before he palms a cheek and presses his thumb against her hole. Johanna lets out a sharp hiss at the contact, pulling away from Peeta's cock again while Gale pops the digit inside.

Gale stills his movements as he pushes in further, getting to the first knuckle before he slowly starts to cant his hips again, pulling his thumb out and pressing back in with more ease, slowly working her tight hole wider. Soon, Gale's thumb and cock are pumping into Johanna in perfect rhythm and he can feel her starting to tighten around him, signalling her first orgasm approaching.

"Come on, baby, cum for me," he encourages, thrusting into her harshly as he curls his thumb, sending her over the edge.

"Fucking Christ!" she cries out, leaving Peeta's cock forgotten as she falls face first against the mattress. She bucks wildly back into Gale, creating more friction as she bounces on his cock, drawing her orgasm out.

Feeling her pussy starting to loosen around him, Gale removes his thumb and leans forward, wrapping his arms around Johanna's waist and pulling her against his front, shifting his legs so he can fall backwards onto his back. He pulls Johanna back with him, and his cock slips out of her for a moment, slick with her juices. Not wanting to leave her empty for long, he blindly reaches down and grips the base of his shaft, guiding it between her ass cheeks and pressing the head against her stretched hole.

"Pollux, front," Haymitch quickly shouts. "Johanna, open your legs!"

The girl quickly lets her legs fall open, giving Pollux an incredible shot of Gale's thick cock pushing inside her asshole, the high definition camera perfectly capturing the way Johanna's tight pucker stretches painfully around Gale's meat. It's not the best angle for anal, but Gale makes it work, and soon his buried to the hilt inside Johanna's ass and slowly rocking into her, giving her time to adjust.

" _Fuck_ ," is all Johanna can spit out, her head laying along side Gale's, her eyes locked into a spot on the ceiling as she tries to concentrate through the pain that's slowly but surely morphing into pleasure. Once she's sure she can take it, she clenches around Gale's cock and he gets the message loud and clear, reaching around her body and grabbing a hand full of tits to keep her in place as he starts to thrust into her faster.

Peeta watches from the edge of the bed, his hand frantically jerking his cock, waiting for Haymitch to give him the go ahead. The second he hears "Peeta, get in there!", he's scrambling forward, getting to his knees in front of the pair and holding Johanna's body steady by her leg as he lines his cock up with her fucked pussy hole. Despite his size, he slips in with ease, and Johanna immediately cries out in Spanish.

"Dios mios!" she yells, her head snapping up to look at Peeta as he stuffs her full of cock. Johanna wasn't lying when she told Haymitch earlier that she'd been double penetrated before, but the combination of Gale's massive width in her ass, and Peeta's massive length in her pussy is a sensation Johanna's never experienced, and all it takes is one thrust from Peeta and she's coming violently around both of them with a scream.

"God, oh man," Peeta moans as he feels Johanna's pussy tighten and convulse around his cock. He's gotten much better at holding back his orgasms, but being inside Johanna again feels so amazing, especially when she's cumming all over his dick, and he's not sure how long he's going to last. Shaking his head, he pushes the thoughts away and starts thrusting into her again, fucking her through her orgasm, feeling Gale's cock slowly start to do the same. The three of them move in perfect tandem, fitting together perfectly, Gale pushing in as Peeta pulls out, driving Johanna wild.

Haymitch watches silently from the sidelines, his battle of self control lost as he pops the button on his jeans and pulls out his own hard cock and starts stroking himself to the image of Peeta and Gale fucking Johanna's brains out. Cressida averts her gaze, pretending she doesn't see anything, and takes over Haymitch's directing for him, calling out orders to the camera boys as they continue filming.

Peeta lasts a respectful time, but all too soon he can feel his balls start to tighten, so he brings a hand up to rub Johanna's clit furiously, wanting to feel her cum with him. Even though his movements are sloppy, they have the desired effect, and Johanna's pussy clenches Peeta's dick in a vice grip as he shoots warm cum deep inside of her, his body jerking with each spurt of semen he releases.

Gale buckles down and controls himself as Peeta and Johanna throb together on top of him, massaging Johanna's breast as she starts to come down, waiting until Peeta pulls out before he starts to rut harshly into Johanna's ass again.

Haymitch doesn't know what comes over him, but the second Peeta pulls out and moves to the side, he's getting off his chair and tearing his clothes off, ignoring Cressida's protests of ruining the shoot and making his way over to the bed.

"Haymitch, what are you-?" Peeta starts to question, but quickly zips his lips when he remembers the rules. Instead he just moves aside and lets his teacher take his place, watching as Haymitch slips his cock into Johanna's freshly creamed hole.

Johanna's eyes roll to the back of her head when she feels Haymitch enter her, but she's nowhere near coherent enough to question it, so she just goes along with it, letting the older man fuck her pussy while Gale works her ass. It takes them a few messy thrusts to get into sync with one another, but once they do, Johanna can already feel that fourth orgasm building. She'd be lying if she said she's never imagined what it'd be like to fuck Haymitch, and as his cock slams into her over and over again, hitting her deeply and perfectly, she knows she's gonna have to do this again.

"Fuck, baby, I'm about to bust," Gale mumbles into her ear, thrusting into her three more times before he's exploding inside her, painting her ass white with his cum. Johanna cries out as she feels Gale unload into her, but it isn't until Haymitch's cock swells and burst inside her pussy that she comes too, her walls milking every drop of delicious cum from Haymitch's throbbing member.

Once everyone has finished coming, the three of them turn to jelly, Johanna going limp on top of Gale as Haymitch slumps over and lays down on her chest to catch his breath. Peeta watches them for a moment before his eyes start darting around the room, waiting for someone to instruct him on what to do now, since his director is currently passed out and buried inside the star.

"Uh," Cressida starts, tugging at the collar of her shirt, completely unsure what to do with what Haymitch just pulled. "Cut?"

Johanna gets her wish, and her debut is a huge success, though it turns out to be just as much Haymitch's debut as it does hers. The scene is the most liked of all the propos.


End file.
